The instant invention relates generally to power drills and more specifically it relates to a right angle extension drill.
Numerous power drills have been provided in prior art that are adopted to drill holes within various materials. While these prior art units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.